The HIV protease enzyme is essential for HIV infection. L-735,524 is a specific inhibitor of this enzyme and inhibits HIV in vitro. This study in HIV infected subjects is designed to assess the safety and effect on virus levels of this medication given with zidovudine (ZDV, a standard therapy) or given alone compared with ZDV given alone.